S-Class Mage Promotion Trial
|image= |kanji=Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験　 |rōmaji=''S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken'' |host=Fairy Tail Guild |location=Tenrou Island |purpose=Promote a Mage to S-Class level |manga debut= |anime debut= }} The S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験, S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken) is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Fairy Tail (Guild) mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class mage--a position worthy of their exceptional powers. It is comprised of several trials that mostly tests the mages' battle skills. Tradition and History The S-class Trials are a longstanding Fairy Tail tradition, held at the end of each year. Before announcements of the candidates are made, the guild members usually become more frantic to take on jobs, in high hopes that it would up their chances of taking part in the trials, thus indicating that merely participating in them is an honor. The tests are different for each year, but just as difficult as the previous ones. Erza Scarlet is the youngest to ever become an S-class mage, having triumphed in the trials at 15. It was also shown that just about any non-S-class Fairy Tail mage could participate in them, regardless of the time spent in the guild, seeing as how Juvia Lockser was chosen on her first year in Fairy Tail. Alzack Connell, on the other hand, still could not participate, despite being in Fairy Tail longer. Announcement ceremony The announcement of the participants stirs a significant level of tension amongst the guild members. A ceremony is held as Makarov makes the announcement, in which all the present S-class mages line behind him (sans Mystogan) . He discloses important details about the trials; the topography of the battle grounds, when it takes place, and the basic rules of the tests. However, further information on the trials are beheld until the contenders are on their way to the trial grounds. Past Results *X??? - Gildarts CliveFairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Q&A *X778 - Laxus Dreyar (Age 17) *X779 - No Successful Candidate *X780 - Erza Scarlet (Age 15) *X781 - Mirajane (Age 16) *X782 - Mystogan *X783 - No Successful Candidate *X784 - Trial Suspended Latest Trial The latest trials were held at Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island, where the first master Mavis Vermilion is buried. Each participant is allowed to team up with one non-S-class mage, to aid him/her in battle. Current Participants The following mages that participated this year: *Natsu Dragneel (partnered with Happy) *Gray Fullbuster (partnered with Loke) *Juvia Loxar (partnered with Lisanna) *Elfman (partnered with Evergreen) *Cana Alberona (partnered with Lucy Heartfilia) *Freed Justine (partnered with Bickslow) *Levy McGarden (partnered with Gajeel Redfox) *Mest Gryder (actually a Council spy, Doranbalt) (partnered with Wendy Marvell) Trial Set up The Trials are divided into different levels, though the exact number of levels is not known as of yet. First Exam: Power and Luck In this trial, the teams are to choose one of eight different paths. Only one team is allowed per path, and the objective is to get to the other end. Out of the eight paths, four are connected to another path so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue (these are the "battle" paths), three have the S-rank Mages of Fairy Tail in them so the teams that meet them have to fight and win against them (these are the "hard battle" paths), and only one path has no obstacles and is considered the "quiet" path. The boat that transports the teams will stop in the middle of the ocean, meaning that they have to fight for first choice of which path they want. Once a team enters a path it becomes sealed so that no one else can enter. The highest number of possible teams passing is six and the minimum is three. It is later revealed, that the S Class Mages who meet with one of the contestant will hinder them by fighting in their best form to overwhelm their opponent. However, Gildarts will hinder in a different way than Erza and Mirajane. His purpose is to teach the contestant about fear and weakness. Natsu learned that fear is not a bad thing and that sometimes it's better to surrender than march into death, and when he admitted the truth, Gildarts allowed him to pass without having to defeat him. Route: *'A.' Elfman & Evergreen *'B.' Freed & Bickslow *'C.' Cana & Lucy *'D.' Juvia & Lisanna *'E.' Natsu & Happy *'F.' Levy & Gajeel *'G.' Gray & Loke *'H.' Mest & Wendy Battles/Results : *Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna vs. Erza Scarlet *Mirajane vs. Elfman & Evergreen *Gray Fullbuster & Loke vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell *'Levy and Gajeel got the quiet path, and thus advance.' *''Freed, Juvia, and Mest are eliminated from the trial''. Second Exam: Locate the First Master's Grave The 5 contestants that passed the first exam moved onto the second exam of the trial along with their partners. Everyone else, with the exception of Freed, Bickslow, and Gildarts, who returned to the guild, stayed on the island. In this trial the contestants must find the first master Mavis Vermilion's grave, but only have 6 hours to locate and complete the task or be disqualified. Though it seems easy at first, there are numerous difficult obstacles that make this task difficult, such as fending off giant wild beasts that dwell in the forest. There is also the possible risk of meeting up with other contestants. Finding the grave itself is also great challenge, since the master didn't give any explicit hints or possible clues that could tell where it is. The reason for not giving any hints, was because the second exam also tested for intelligence, and in this case, the contestants had to figure out possibilities based on words the master announced, mostly the word grave. Cancellation Due to the interruption of the Grimoire Heart Guild plus one of the candidates being a member of the Magic Council, the current trial has been suspended by Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 2-3 Reference Category:Miscellaneous Category:Important Terms